Boulevard of broken dreams
by Crow Raven
Summary: Bien mi primer soundfic sobre Chico Bestia y Raven.
1. Default Chapter

Boulevard of broken dreams

Hola este es mi primer sounfic echo con una canción de Green Day la cual se llama Boulevard of broken dreams y espero que les guste.

NOTA: Si, si, si, si ya se que me van a decir ¿Y el capitulo que nos prometiste de "pasos hacia el amor" o el de "pasando los años" o el capitulo de "Odios y Temores"? bueno les voy a decir una cosa no encuentro inspiración con eso y además mi hermana me dio trauma con la canción ya que la tiene puesta 24/7 y entonces me llega inspiración para esto.

Disfruten el fic

Camino por las calles de la oscura ciudad, mi cabeza esta ocupada por las palabras que me has dicho hace poco, no puedo creer que me lo hayas dicho de esa manera tan fría y seca como eres...

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

Lo lamento Chico Bestia pero no puedo aceptar esa propuesta tu sabes que no me permito sentir, seria toda una amenaza para todo si lo hiciera, lo lamento pero no...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

Como pudo decir eso... yo verdaderamente la amaba y ella como si no le importara me rechazo, no lo pensó solo lo dijo y me cerro la puerta en las narices...

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a…

Ahora estoy solo no hay nadie quien me comprenda (Raven lo comprendía?) o sienta algo por mi... estoy solo...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Camino hasta una enorme T eso indica que he llegado a mi hogar después de esa larga caminata, bajo al muelle que me llevara hasta la isla...

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Verdaderamente no quiero llegar pues hay esta una persona a la cual no podré ver a los ojos... doy la media vuelta y vuelvo a caminar hacia el centro...

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

Camino sin rumbo hasta un edificio que por el deterioro que tiene claramente se distingue que ha sido clausurado tiempo atrás, me paro frente al ese edificio y lo miro con nostalgia... hay fue donde la conocí...

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

Hay una grieta en el una de las paredes entro por hay y me dirijo al cuarto donde tu solías vivir...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Entro a esa habitación y la veo igual que el día que te sacamos de hay, siento una respiración en una habitación contigua a donde estoy parado...

I walk alone

I walk a…

Te veo hay, tu no pareces percatarte, parece como si fueras un espejismo, de un momento al otro caes desmayada al piso...

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

Corro a socorrerte pero en ese momento tu desapareces eso me recuerda que estoy solo…

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!_

Que les pareció un poco triste no? Bueno si me llega la inspiración tal vez haga una segunda parte pero no lo se. Bueno dejen Reviews, hagamos un trato si dejan 5 reviews yo ago una 2da parte.


	2. Addicted

Addicted

Bueno tengo tiempo de sobra y decidí que como me enviaron mas de 5 reviews si hago la segunda parte pero primero los reviews (Disculpen el retraso):

**Rouge:** Bien creo que te he confundido un poco o mucho bueno deja te explico lo que pasa es que Raven en la edad que tiene dudo que se haya unido a los titanes al año de edad y como una persona necesita hogar así que para mi que desconozco el pasado de Raven, para mi, antes vivía en un apartamento, entonces a donde Chico Bestia se dirige es al apartamento donde Raven vivía con anterioridad entendiste o mándame otro review y te lo vuelvo explicar ok?

Harly Grace: Bien ok con tigo fueron 2 reviews y me alegraste, no te preocupes mi musa ya no puede irse, ta amarrada en mi patio, gracias por decirme que te gusta la manera en que escribo, me da mucha alegría y no te preocupes todos se terminan a su debido tiempo, agradezco que leas todos mis fics!. 

**Raven Youkai:** Bien pues que decir mas que gracias, espero que esta canción de Simple Plan te guste . gracias por tu review ya que con este fueron 3.

**Maika-Lunas Rotas: **Si estoy conciente de que esto se llama chantaje pero necesitaba apoyo espero y no te moleste ', y mira aquí esta la segunda parte. (con este fueron 4 reviews)

**Mel:** Bien me gusta que hayas dicho que tiene potencia pero me podrías explicar porque esta muy abierto? (Con este ya fueron 5 oh si recibí los 5 y mas!)

**LiLiTh091:** Bien si lo se pedí 5 y me llegaron 6 genial, yo ya tenia el fic pero no Internet y por eso no podía subirlo pero ahora ya podré subirlos.

Me resulta imposible olvidarte, te veo en todas partes, no puedo soportar que me rechaces, ¿sabias que yo te amaba demasiado, ¿sabias que yo te ame desde el primer día que te vi? Y tu simplemente me rechazaste, un triste no, ¿sabes que esto duele demasiado, ¿sabes que sin ti me resulta imposible vivir?.

_I heard you're doing ok  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

Tantos años que pase junto con tigo, diciendo chistes, bromas y demás, quería hacerte reír, no lo logre, una fría mirada por fuera pero por dentro cálida, pensé que si funcionaria, pero no solo un no, ¿no te agrado, ¿me merezco esto, trate de hacerte feliz y me rechazaste.

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

Trato de olvidarte, es imposible, te amo demasiado, te quiero con migo, no quiero que estés lejos, me desmorono por dentro y tu ni cuenta te das, no sabes como duele esto, te quiero, te necesito ya, moriré si no estas con migo vuelve, no puedo olvidar esa respuesta, rompiste mi interior y mi corazón.

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
can't forget what you said  
and I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker (3x)

Tanto tiempo juntos, creo que amarte es una enfermedad, no te puedo olvidar, no quiero olvidarte, me resulta imposible oír tu nombre, mas sin embargo lo necesito, necesito tu voz, necesito tu consuelo, necesito que me digas que todo fue una broma, que nada era verdadero, que si me amas, que me necesitas como yo a ti, no quiero que te vallas de mi para siempre quiero tenerte aquí con migo, no quiero que te vallas.

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

Lo único que trato de olvidar es tu respuesta, quiero comenzar de nuevo, no puedo levantarme de esto, quiero decirte de nuevo lo que siento, no es una broma, yo si te amo, ¿porque tu no a mi, ¿que es lo que me falta, ¿por qué soy imperfecto, ¿qué es lo que buscas en una persona, ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? Solo contesta eso, ¿por qué no me puedes amar?

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over  
can't forget what you said  
and I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker (3x)

Quiero decirlo de nuevo, quiero decirte todo lo que digo ahora pero, ¿crees que puedo volverte a enfrentar, ¿Crees que no es una tortura esto, ¿Me darás otra oportunidad si te lo digo, ¿Encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, ¿Por qué me recházate?

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of times

I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you

Rompiste mi corazón, no te apiadaste de mi, dijiste que no, mas sin embargo te sigo amando, soy adicto a ti.

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you

Bien que les pareció !No me avienten tomates, disculpen la tardanza pero no pude escribirlo antes necesitaba inspiración y pues ya la tengo espero que dejen reviews y si encuentro inspiración le pongo otro capitulo.


End file.
